Conventionally, there has been a sheet sorting device which includes a plurality of discharge trays provided along a vertical direction thereof and which sorts and discharges sheets into the plurality of discharge trays, respectively.
If it is attempted to reduce a size of the conventional sheet sorting device, however, a space between two discharge trays provided adjacent to each other in a vertical direction tends to be narrow. As a result, when a user takes out a sheet placed in the lower side discharge tray, there is a problem that the user has a difficulty in taking out the sheet in the lower side discharge tray due to the upper side discharge tray being an obstacle.
The present specification has been made in order to solve the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to provide a technique for improving the convenience for a user when taking out sheets discharged to a plurality of discharge trays.